Emma
"Oh, I hope I don't mess up!" ''-''Emma'', Another Grom Bites the Dust'' Emma is a female surfer and waitress at Surfer's Paradise. She is also a new surfer, and can be very clumsy. She comes from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. In "Another Grom Bites the Dust", she seems to be having a bad start as part of the hotel's staff. Her room in the staff housing is infested with a skunk, she hadn't been able to surf yet, she doesn't have a surfboard, and she isn't doing very well with her new job as a waitress. Then, Broseph is shown to be very sympathetic towards her, and takes her to the beach to learn how to surf that day. Meanwhile, Johnny alters the employee evaluations in the computer, to save Emma from being fired later that day. In "Board and Confused", Emma goes through Grom initiation so that she can surf The Office. She had to serve the Ridgemount family in a stained uniform, ask Ty to marry her (under orders from Kelly, who found out about Emma's crush on him), ate worms, and all the other challenges her and the other Groms have to face. The final challenge is to go in a disgusting dumpster to find a key with a tiny surfboard attached to it. While the others are willing to quit, Emma encourages them to go in and they manage to find the key. At the end of the day, Emma admits it was so worth it. When Emma brings an outsider named Shep to the Office, her friends stop talking to her in response. It only gets worse when Shep and his friends camp at the Office. Emma tries to make them leave but her plans fail. Johnny finally come up with a plan that works (which involves elderly hotel guest Mr. Grizzle). Emma is grateful, but she is oblivious to the fact that Johnny likes her. When Lo comes up with the idea of borrowing (without asking, which is considered the same as stealing in the hotel business) some dresses from a guest for movie night, Emma thinks it is wrong. But when she sees Ty with another girl who is going to the movies with him, she decides to wear the guest's pink dress. When an important guest comes to review the hotel she helps Lo to get her back into the Penthouse. Emma even helps Lo and Fin to drag Mr. Stevens to the ocean to ride El Duderino. When she thought that Lo was leaving the staff dorm she seems sad, but when she found out Lo wasn't leaving she did seem a bit more relieved. After Fin gets Reef's surfing instructor job temporarily, Fin freaks out, fearing she might drown a guest. Emma encourages her though saying she taught her to cross step, and that Fin can do anything Reef can. Fin is grateful for Emma's encouragement and points out that her surf lessons are always free. But when Reef is about to lose his job to Fin, Emma yet again convinces her to help Reef out. Lo books a surf tour in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High", and Emma is so excited about them that she is easily tricked by Lo to unload the surf truck. In the truck she and Broseph look at the boards in amazement. Emma tries to convince Lo to not go to the spa, but this doesn't work since Lo is too excited about her success and leaves Emma in charge of the tour. However, Emma has to seriously pee and leaves Broseph in charge to go, and when she gets back Broseph has taken the Duke board. Lo at first blames Emma for the missing board. When the group find Reef and Fin on the beach she is excited that they dig each other. In "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?", Lo keeps getting Emma in trouble by slacking on the job and leaving Emma to clean up her messes, which gets Emma two strikes. When Lo sees Mr. Marvin write 1/10 on a evaluation she thinks Emma is going to get fired. Emma's poise though is revealed in this episode when she keeps catching glasses and cups from smashing to the ground. Luckily, Mr. Marvin actually wrote 10/10 on the e-val and Emma doesn't get the third strike. Unknown to Emma, she is involved in a love triangle. While Emma has a crush on Ty Ridgemount, who doesn't really see her that way, Johnny has a crush on her, which she similarly doesn't notice. Emma has failed to notice the continuous hints from Johnny that he likes her because she is mostly distracted by Ty, or something else going on at the resort. Emma has stated though that she sees Johnny as kind of like an older brother. Throughout the show, Emma's surfing skills grow. She has even surpassed Johnny at surfing (mostly cause Johnny isn't so much of a good surfer). She also becomes better at being a waitress, even getting 10 10/10 evaluations. Appearance Emma usually wears a very light pink shirt, pink shorts, and shoes. She has long red hair, pulled back in a pony tail, and some light freckles. She also has a choker necklace around her neck and a necklace with a large single pearl.For whenever she goes surfing, she wears a pink bikini with sometimes her shorts. See also *Emma-Lo Friendship *Ty-Emma Relationship *Johnny-Emma Relationship Trivia *She was assigned the job of dining room waitress in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!". At first, she wasn't able to do her job very well, dropping three separate stacks of dishes on the first day, and came very close to being fired. *Emma is the owner of: # magenta-colored surfboards with a pink tropical flower. # a green iPhone. # a Laptop. # a vintage surf board (although only seen once.) *Emma is the only one in the group who (before coming to Sunset Island) had never been surfing. *The voice actress for Emma, Kristin Fairlie, also does the voice of Bridgette from Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour. *Emma is humiliated in "Take your Kook to Work Day" when her evil spirit costume blows away when she tried to scare away the kooks, leaving her in her underwear revealed to be pink similar to her bikini and regular clothes. *She, Lo, and Fin borrowed dresses from Blaire in "Waves of Cheese". *She broke two boards in "Mr. Wahine", her own and Broseph's and got a vintage surf board from The Kahuna. *Emma's 6teen counterpart is Jen. *Emma knows how to weld as seen in "Mr. Wahine", she was welding a hull of a ship. *In "Mr. Wahine", she called herself a Hodad while talking to Kelly. (See Stoked Words and Phrases) *Emma's nickname is Alberta, as said by Fin in the second, fourth, and fourty-eighth episode. *Emma has her old board in "Grand Theft Whale Bus." *She mistakenly eats one of Kelly's spiked poutine fries in "A Boy Named Leslie," so she is forced to run to the women's washroom in the middle of talking to Ty. *Emma is talking to Ty as stated in "Grand Theft Whale Bus". *In "Endless Bummer," Emma is shown to have a mild food allergy to garlic, it gives her an upset stomach and makes her go to the bathroom. *Emma has a big crush on Ty Ridgemount, but has not gotten up the nerve to actually tell him. *Emma was secretly saved from being fired by Johnny. *Emma has no clue that Johnny has a crush on her. *Emma had two surf coaches in Broseph and Fin, but it is not known if Lo coached Emma. *Emma is staying in room 202 with Fin and Lo in the staff housing. *Emma's counterpart is Bridgette from the Total Drama series. *There are uncomfirmed rumors that her last name may be Mackenzie, one source is IMDB. *When Emma is working she wears hoop earrings with her uniform, but not while in her regular clothes. *In "Mr. Wahine", she does Stem Cell Research for the Kahuna. *There was never a time seen that Emma wasn't wearing pink (her waitress uniforms has a magenta apron) except in "Endless Bummer", where Johnny gives her a green dress for their date. *Whenever Johnny does anything nice for her, she seems to wonder about Ty's opinion for things. *Emma while surfing loses her bikini and ends up naked, causing fellow surfers to laugh at her in All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance. *Emma comes in 49th place in Grom Fest. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *A Prank Too Far *Brofinger *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain Gallery Image:Emma1.jpg Image:Upsetema.jpg Image:Emma_.jpg Thumb-emma.jpg Ty-and-Emma-stokeds-emma-10765976-654-534.jpg|Ty and Emma Exaltaţii ep 2 007_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 060 0017.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 060 0008.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 060 0002.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 059 0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 048 0007.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 042 0006.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 042 0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 041 0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 037 0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 5 010_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 5 014_0001.jpg Friendship.PNG Bus.PNG Stoked-teletoons-stoked-6935744-265-341.jpg|Emma Emma reassures Carlos.jpg|"There's no such thing as a Big Wave Monster." Emma agrees to help.jpg Emma Chillin on the porch by gemlord art-1-.png S2 E6 Emma angry at Kelly.png S2 E6 Emma meets Ty in the morning.png S2 E6 Emma not happy at Kelly.png S2 E6 Kelly grabs Emma and tells her to stop.png S2 E6 Emma and Ty running with bags of garbage.png S2 E6 Emma happy after Ty gives her sea star.png S2 E6 Emma and Ty picking up rubbish.png Category:Characters Category:Emma's Family Category:Staff Members Category:Surfers Category:Groms Category:Main Characters Category:Females